


Something Wrong

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being a bumbling idiot around Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -“Sam, I think there is something wrong with Dean.”*  *  *  *  *(In which Castiel is concerned because Dean tends to stammer and walk into door frames every time the angel is around.)-





	Something Wrong

“Sam, I think there is something wrong with Dean.”

Castiel watches the younger Winchester sitting across from him at the library's table closely as he immediately ignores his laptop and turns toward the angel, his face a mixture of confusion and concern.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

Castiel tilts his head and tries to come up with the right words to describe his observations of the last few days properly. In the end he settles with, “Dean's behavior is … strange.”

Sam furrows his brows before shutting his laptop and putting it to the side. “Strange?” he repeats, sounding as if he's no exactly sure how to interpret this term. “Um … you wanna elaborate, Cas?”

“I'm registering some abnormalities since last week,” Castiel explains. “It might even reach further back without my noticing.”

Sam wrinkles his forehead, probably trying to recall whether there had been incidents during his interactions with Dean that could verify Castiel's assertion. But eventually he says, “I'm gonna need more than that.”

“I am concerned about Dean's health”, Castiel tells him, his insides tightening even considering this. “For instance, he seemed to have developed some verbal problems. Occasionally he struggles with forming proper sentences or even finding the words in the first place.”

Castiel first noticed this about a week ago when he walked into the kitchen in the morning, quite sleep rumpled (because he enjoys sleep from time to time, even if he's “angeled up” as Dean likes to call it) and stretching his tired muscles, and Dean just stared at him for a moment, his eyes wider than it would have been necessary for the situation, before he started to splutter and fidget.

Castiel thought it odd at the time, but a lot of human mannerisms seem weird to him, so he let it slide and focused on the cup of coffee that Dean had put into his hands while stuttering something even Castiel's supernatural hearing was unable to grasp.

Afterwards, however, he registered more, quite similar scenes. On the following afternoon Dean began to stammer when Castiel tried to reach a book on the top shelf. And when Castiel offered to help him clean the Impala the next day Dean pressed out some words without any order whatsoever and made a hasty retreat.

The worst had been when Castiel showed up in one of Dean's faded shirts (since Dean had complained many times before that the “tax accountant outfit” looked like he was always on the go) and Dean was rendered absolutely speechless, merely gaping at the angel and obviously unable to bring his vocal cords back to work.

“Furthermore he seems to suffer from coordination and balance problems”, Castiel continues.

At least Castiel witnessed Dean running into door jambs and furniture or dropping things more times than he can count. It appears highly unusual for such a skilled hunter and Castiel is anxious that it might happen at the next hunt as well.

“And his body functions are acting up, I think”, Castiel means, worried. “His temperature seems to rise irregularly and when I was tending to the cuts from the hunt a few days ago I noticed that the pace of his heartbeat had been quite high.”

Castiel remembers vividly brushing Dean's wrist softly and detecting the unusual pulse while his cheeks began to tinge red and he quickly avoided Castiel's thorough gaze.

“Do you think he might be ill?” Castiel asks, every cell in his body buzzing at the thought of Dean not being healthy.

Sam, though, doesn't seem to share Castiel's fear. On the contrary, he bursts out laughing instantly.

Very loudly.

Castiel just frowns at him, confused and a little bit offended that Sam obviously doesn't take his concern seriously. “Do you think this funny?”

Sam rubs away a tear from the corner of his eye, chuckling. “Actually yeah, I kinda do.” He grins broadly at the angel and says encouragingly, “Don't worry, Cas. Dean is perfectly fine.”

Castiel squints his eyes, studying the man in front of him, and although he feels still very bewildered he relaxes at the same time. Dean is the most important person in Sam's life and he would never joke about a potential danger for his brother. Whatever Sam's conclusion might be after hearing Castiel describing the symptoms, it apparently isn't something bad.

“I don't understand,” Castiel confesses eventually.

“I noticed some of the things you just told me as well,” Sam tells him. “It's happening for a while, actually, but it got worse since you started to live with us permanently.”

He shakes his head fondly, clearly untroubled.

In the meantime Castiel mulls over Sam's words. “So … my presence is causing Dean's odd reactions?”

Sam presses his lips together. “It's not my place to tell, man. You should talk with Dean about this.”

“Talk about what?”

Neither Castiel nor Sam noticed Dean entering the room, looking at them curiously. He seems unstressed after his short afternoon nap, his plaid shirt a bit crinkled and his hair somewhat disheveled, and Castiel can't help but smile at him. It's always nice to see Dean that content.

Naturally Sam has to ruin this picture by saying teasingly, “We're only talking about the fact that you're acting like a bumbling idiot everytime Cas is around.”

Dean tenses up immediately, his eyes growing big, and for a second he stares at his brother as if he can't believe Sam really just said that. But instead of swearing or voicing some threats including violence and poisoning Sam's food Dean once again makes it perfectly clear that something out of the ordinary is happening by spluttering unintelligibly and ducking his head to somehow hide his red-colored cheeks.

Castiel watches Dean's reaction quite closely, determined to understand Sam's insinuations. He observed humanity for a very long time, sometimes for centuries or millennia without even once averting his attention elsewhere, but most of the time the conglomeration of emotions and unreasonable actions had been quite puzzling. It never really made sense for the angel and even now, a bit more accustomed to human behavior thanks to Dean's and Sam's patient teaching, it's very hard to grasp the whole concept.

He probably never will.

However, he got rather well at reading the brothers and although Dean managed to confuse him this last week, Castiel is determined to solve the mystery.

And studying their brotherly banter the angel thinks that he might be close.

“You are nervous in my presence, aren't you?”, Castiel concludes, interrupting Dean's and Sam's bickering quite abruptly.

Dean freezes at Castiel's words, once again unable to say a single word, while Sam smiles at him, apparently proud, before grabbing his laptop and leaving the room to give them some private time.

“You are flustered around me”, Castiel says, now feeling rather confident with his result.

“Uh ...”

“Why?”

“Cas, listen …”

“Did I do something wrong?” The angel's chest feels way too tight all of a sudden. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Dean.”

The hunter's eyes widen instantly and he's in Castiel's personal space before either of them is able to blink. “No, no, Cas, it's not … it's not  _that_.”

“Then what is it?” Castiel demands to know. “Sam hinted that it got worse after I moved into the bunker. Maybe I should leave for a while --”

“No!” Dean interjects quite loudly and grabs Castiel's elbow as if he fears that the angel would vanish into thin air otherwise. “You don't … Please stay, okay?”

Castiel starts to squirm. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean shakes his head, his green eyes glinting so brightly Castiel almost feels blinded by it. “You don't, Cas,” he objects. But when Castiel raises a brow pointedly, he quickly adds, “Well, okay … um, you kinda do. But … not in a bad way.” He bites his bottom lip. “You … get, uh, what I mean?”

The angel watches the man in front of him intently, contemplating those words that seem to make no sense at all, but miraculously tell Castiel everything he needs.

His mouth curls up into a tentative smile.

“You are nervous around me”, he whispers, somewhat awed.

And before he's got the chance to overthink any rash decision he pulls Dean closer and connects their lips, all warmth and softness. It is absolutely electrifying, strange and new at once, and a choked-up noise escapes his throat that makes Dean shiver and quietly moan in response. Suddenly there is no inch between them, body pressed to body, and Castiel is quite certain that he never felt so much at once before.

It's glorious and Castiel wonders why they didn't try this years ago.

They  _seriously_  should have done this years ago!

When they draw back a little, after what seems like an eternity and at the same time like the blink of an eye, to grant Dean his fair shade of oxygen the hunter chuckles quietly.

“It's just …” he breaths, “... sometimes it's really hard thinking straight with you being here … doing stuff.”

“Doing stuff?” Castiel asks amused, his fingers threading through Dean's soft hair.

“Yeah – you know?” Dean shrugs. “Walking and talking …”

Castiel cocks his head to one side, smiling. “Then I apologize for being a distraction.”

But Dean just shakes his head, leans in once again until their lips are almost touching and whispers, “Trust me, there is nothing to be sorry for.”

And when on the next day Dean runs into a door frame right after Castiel dropped a surprise kiss onto his cheek, the angel  _certainly_ doesn't regret anything.

 


End file.
